


Let's dance under the kitchen light and forget everything

by loeystudios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeystudios/pseuds/loeystudios
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun danced slowly at 2am as a celebration of their 6th year anniversary and.. to forget everything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Let's dance under the kitchen light and forget everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever work in ao3 at super nakakaaliw siyang gawin, wala naman talaga akong balak magpost pa pero since na tempt ako agad nung nagka account ako, agad akong napascroll sa notes at naghanap ng magandang prompt lol. Pag pasensyahan niyo na kung medyo lame, pero I admit it took me three days ata na matapos 'to kasi I really wanted to gather enough strength and ideas para mabuhos ko siya. 
> 
> Washawt nga pala sa aking pinakamamahal na adobo, hindi talaga 'yan 'yung name ng gdm pero magegets niyo naman yata kung parte kayo doon bilang inside joke na rin siya hahaha. Pati na rin saking og! You know who you are. 
> 
> Ayun, enjoy reading hehe!

“Happy sixth anniversary, mahal..” 

“Happy anniversary, love..” 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol greeted each other with a smile before their lips collided for a short but sweet and passionate kiss. 

Pareho silang nakaupo at kumakain ngayon sa countertop ng kusina sa sarili nilang condo unit and it’s almost 2am. Kaka uwi lang din kasi ni Baekhyun from his shift sa ospital habang si Chanyeol naman ay naka off para sa araw na ‘yon. 

“Six years mo na akong mahal ano ba ‘yan, ako lang to!”pag asar ni Baekhyun sa nobyo. 

“Six years ka nang baliw saakin”asar pabalik ni Chanyeol at binelatan lang ito ni B. “Luh pampam, sino ba nanghingi ng number ko noon ha? Tapos aabangan pa talaga ako everyday after class! Ako crush mo!” 

Chanyeol smirk, “If I didn’t do that we wouldn’t be here right now.. Kaya opo papatalo na ako, I love you..”

Baekhyun blushed, yes, he still gets kilig by Chanyeol’s simple but sweet I love yous. 

“Parang tanga mas love nga kita!” 

They chuckled and both sipped on their glasses of wine at nag cheers pa bago kumagat sa pizza na inorder lang mula sa paborito nilang store, S//hake//ys. And yes it’s the Angus Steakhouse Pizza, mainit init at juicy pa ang maliliit na fries nito.

It’s their favorite flavor aside from the famous and classic Hawaiian pizza kasi sabihin na rin nating katulad ito ng pagmamahalan nila sa isa’t isa, not the usual but very special. 

“Alam mo ba I had a patient earlier, inatake ng asthma tapos sobrang nag alala parents niya tapos siya pa tong nagsabi na “I’m okay,Mom.. It’s okay..” sobrang cute niya pa!! He’s only seven, tapos ganoon na siya. Hay! napaisip tuloy ako what if tayo na ‘yung na sa sitwasyon na ‘yon?”

“Inatake sa asthma anak natin?!-”

Baekhyun pouted, “No!! Gagi hindi kasi.. napaisip ako how will I be as a father, as your husband.. Paano na buhay natin kapag may supling na tayo sa bahay. E, ikaw!! You would look cute with our son, kasi ako, I don’t think I have good instincts.. I mean, I work in pedia but handling a kid.. Araw araw? 24 hours? Baka sabayan ko lang siya umiyak!”he said and giggled. 

Chanyeol smiled at the sound of his small laughs, that’s his favorite music. 

Nilapit niya si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya at bahagyang hinalikan ang buhok nito, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and the smaller one placed his hands on top of it. 

“Hey.. no pressure naman. If you don’t want kids yet it’s okay.. As long as I have you and you have me then everything will be fine..”malambing na sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

“I’m just curious noh.. tsaka I want to have kids din sa future, natatakot lang ako na baka hindi ako maging you know.. The father that they deserved? Kung may ganoon man hahahaha!” 

“Hmm… there’s no perfect family or formula naman love, we’ll work out things. Tsaka.. I know you’ll be a great one. Saakin pa lang, ramdam na ramdam ko na ‘yung pagmamahal na kaya mong ibigay para sakanila..” 

“”Sakanila”.. I love that”Baekhyun smiled. “Ilang gusto mo, love?”

Chanyeol smirked, “Kung ilan kaya mo.”

Agad naman itong nakatikim ng mahinang palo mula sakaniya, “Ang kapal talaga Mr. Chanyeol Jan Park!”

“I love you too, Mr. Baekhyun Alex Byun.. soon to be Park” 

They both smiled. Yes, para na silang mga tangang ngiting ngiti pero wala e, ganoon siguro talaga pag mahal niyo ang isa’t isa, despite the busy schedules, you’ll find time for each other and enjoy that moment. 

*** 

“Total eclipse of the heart~!”

Pagsabay ni Baekhyun sa kanta mula sakanilang speaker habang naghuhugas ng pinggan. Siya kasi ang natalo sa bato bato pick nila ni Chanyeol. May pag giling pa nga ito bilang self-proclaimed sexbomb dancer siya. 

Patapos na ito nang biglang tumunog ang isang pamilyar na kanta.. 

It’s their favorite. 

It’s their song. 

((A/N : You may play This by Ed Sheeran..)) 

As soon as the intro started playing, Baekhyun felt a large hand on his waist at hinatak ito sa espasyo kung saan ang tanging nagbibigay liwanag sa unit nila ay ang na sa kusina na ‘yon, it looked like it’s their spotlight. 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling widely, kanina pa sila muhkang tanga na nakangiti. 

_ This is the start of something beautiful _

_ This is the start of something new _

He pressed his forehead against the stone hard chest of the taller one and the latter automatically rests his forehead on top of his head. 

_ You are the one who'd make me lose it all _

_ You are the start of something new, ooh _

“Love, naalala mo nung una tayong nagkita? First ever?” 

“Hmm.. ofcourse, the day you were wearing a black shirt and simple blue shorts.. I can clearly remember na parang puputok na shirt mo non”Baek chuckled as they try to reminisce the past. 

“And you were wearing a white oversized sweater, you looked so cute wearing your glasses habang nagaaral sa starbucks.. Muhkang masungit.. Mas ginanahan tuloy akong kulitin ka,”

“Worth it naman ‘yung pagsusungit kasi you are my world now.”Chanyeol push him a little para ipaikot ito at sabay non ang pag tawa nang mahina ni B. 

“You shouldn’t make people your world, Love.. make them only a part of it, kasi paano kung maubos ka? Paano kung iwan ka? Sarili mo lang nandyan para sa’yo..”B said seriously. 

_ You are the earth that I will stand upon _

“Hala.. iiwan mo ‘ko?”pabirong pagtampo ni Chanyeol. 

“Sira.. I can’t leave you.. I won’t.. But if there will be a time that tests our relationship..”he looked up to him. “Always remember that I love you more than anything else.. I can’t leave you with nothing.. You’ll always be a part of me, okay?” 

_ You are the words that I will sing _

“Mahal that sounds like a farewell.. May pinapahiwatig ka ba? It’s making me nervous..”

Baekhyun made a face at mahinang kinurot ang matigas na abs ni Chanyeol kaya napa ‘aray’ naman ito. “No nga.. Just in case lang.. Kasi we don’t know what’s there for us in the future..” 

_ And take me back _

_ Take me home _

_ Watch me fall _

_ Down to earth _

_ Take me back for _

“I know… I understand.. Gaya nga ng sabi ko, hindi ba? As long as I have you and you have me, everything will be alright..” 

Humigpit ang hapit ni Baekhyun at mas niyakap ang beywang ni Chanyeol habang dahan dahan silang nag ssway. 

“I love you..”he whispered on Chanyeol’s neck. 

Inangat ni Chanyeol and ulo ni Baekhyun at hinawakan ito sa baba, “I love you,” at hinalikan ito sa labi. 

_ This is the start of something beautiful _

_ You are the start of something new _

  
  


They slowly danced together under the kitchen light.

  
  


_ And forgot everything.  _

  
  


***

“Uwaaaaa~!!” 

Chanyeol woke up because of a loud cry of Jax,  _ their _ son. Hilo hilo pa siyang tumayo sa pagkakaupo sa sahig ng countertop ng unit nila. Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog pala ito pagkatapos mag inom kagabi. 

“Papa’s here, anak..”saad nito habang naglalakad papunta sa kwarto. 

Jax is standing on his crib waiting for his papa to carry him. He’s only a year old pero ang laki at bumibigat na ito but Chanyeol can still carry him, ano pa ang silbi ng maskels niya diba. 

“Papa!”sabi nito nang mabitbit papunta sa kusina. 

Chanyeol looked at him, para lang siya tumingin sa salamin na batang version nito. “Powgi!” and he posed cutely which made his papa chuckle. Hinalikan nito ang soft na pisngi nito at pinanggigilan. 

“Yes.. pogi like papa! Super cute like dada..”he smiled. 

Pinaupo nito si Jax sa highchair na pang bata at nagluto ng simpleng umagahan nila. Pinatapos niya munang kumain ang anak dahil tinuturan niya pa itong sumubo mag isa bago niya natapos ang pagkain. 

Pagkatapos ay deretso itong pumunta sa banyo at pinaliguan na ang anak at siya naman ang sumunod. Binihisan niya na rin ito suot suot ang binili nila noon sa isang store. “Where.. We going.. Papa?”

He finished putting Jax’ shorts before looking at him, “We’re going to dada, Jax..”before smiling. 

Pagkatapos ng seremonyas ay bumaba na sila sa parking at sumakay sa sasakyan, bumili muna ng cake at bouquet ng bulaklak si Chanyeol bago tumuloy. 

  
  


_ Heaven’s Garden _

  
  


Malaking plakada ang bumungad sakanila nang pumasok sa loob. Naglalakad palang sila papunta sa asawa nito ay mabigat na ang pakiramdam, naluluha na siya agad. Until they reached him. 

  
  


_ In loving memory of  _

_ Baekhyun Alex Byun-Park _

_ May 06, 199* - June 18, 20** _

_ Forever in our hearts.  _

  
  
  


Reading it made him tear up already. He closed his eyes before breathing heavily at minulat ito. 

It was silent. Kaunti lang ang mga bumibisita ngayon at magkakalayo pa sila, Jax was busy looking up while Chanyeol is holding his right hand. 

“Hello..love.”he kneeled and looked at the gravestone. “It’s been awhile..” 

Bago pa tuluyang bumagsak ang luha ay tumingin ito kay Jax at ihinaharap ito, “Baby.. say hi to dada..” 

Jax waved his hand, “Hi.. dada!”

Two words but it made Chanyeol more emotional. It may seem like Jax doesn’t understand what’s happening but it’s already breaking his heart pag lumaki na ang anak at matutunan nang maintindihan ang lahat. 

_ Maiintindihan na wala na ang dada niya.  _

Iniupo nito ang anak sa maliit na upuan na binitbit niya habang siya naman ay umupo lang sa grasa, binuksan nito ang box ng cake at naghiwa para kay Jax, sinubuan niya ito at pinainom muna ng tubig. Nilagay na rin niya ang bulaklak sa ibabaw ng lapida at hinaplos ito. 

He gulped before speaking. 

“Kumusta ka na d’yan?”he asked. 

“I’m sorry ngayon na lang ulit ako nakabisita, parami nang parami ang mga gawain sa trabaho. But I still try to bond with Jax, I promised you that. I can’t break it.”he explained like he didn’t go here last week. 

“Today.. I cooked scrambled egg with cheese, tomatoes and pepper. ‘Yung paborito mong breakfast meal, tapos syempre cerelac pa rin kay Jax, unti unti na niyang natutunan kumain mag isa, he’s still messy but he’s improving.. I’m sure you’re proud of him..”he smiled sadly. 

He looked at Jax who’s now busy eating the cake and caressed his head. “Jax has been so all around these days.. Ang bilis na niyang lumaki, mahal.. Marunong na siya umakyat sa sofa.. Nakakaakyat na rin siya sa hagdan, gumagapang but he’s trying.. At alam kong nakikita mo rin ‘yon.. Sana lang nakita ko ‘yung reaksyon mo.. kung paano lalaki ang mga ngiti mo, wala ka nang makita sa sobrang saya..”

“I miss seeing your face, mahal.” 

“Alam mo ba.. Gusto ko na mag resign.. Hahaha. Ewan ko ba, I just think the environment at work is becoming unhealthy.. Alam ko na kung nandito ka ngayon, you’ll hug me immediately. At oo, napag isipan ko na ‘to, alam ko namang ‘yun din ang una mong itatanong saakin kapag may pinaplano ako.”he smiled sadly at that thought. 

“One dot nga mahal kung sa tingin mo dapat na akong mag resign.”he tried to laugh but it was dry.. And sad. 

  
  


He had to stop and breathe again, mas lalo itong nahihirapan huminga dahil pinipigilan niyang hindi lumuha, pero taksil ang mga mata niya kaya bumagsak na ito. 

“Oo nga pala.. Jongdae is finally getting married next month.. Ang bilis pala talaga ng panahon, ano, mahal? Parang noon lang, puro siya sana all nung kasal natin, ngayon siya na ‘yung star ng pasko.. Kung paano niyo tawagin.”Kwento niya para maging light ang presensya. 

“Si Sehun.. Ayun, pumunta sa London si gago, sinundan si Junmyeon. Para kasing tanga e, sabi niya nagkakalabuan na raw sila.. Nakainuman ko siya minsan at nagkwento, edi tinanong ko kung mahal pa niya, oo raw.. Sobra.. Ang cringey niya pakinggan lalo na’t nanggaling sa bunso ng barkada, ganito pala ‘yung naramdaman niya noon nung nag away tayo.. Haha.. kaya sabi ko, habulin mo. Piliin mo kung saan ka masaya, puntahan mo ‘yung taong alam mong hindi ka iiwan hanggang dulo. Kasi ganoon tayo e, pinili natin ang isa’t isa pero masyadong mapaglaro ang tadhana... at ako ang naiwan sa dulo.” 

He stopped and bit his lowerlip. 

“I dreamed about our sixth anniversary last night…”

  
  


_ Tanginang mga luha ‘to. _

“I miss you..”he sniffed. 

“I miss you holding your small hands, your big and random hugs lalo na pag napapagod ako, pag uuwi ako ng trabaho at naka off ka may sasalubong saakin sa pinto, miss ko na pumunta sa mall kasama ka, I don’t mind waiting for you to finish fitting the clothes you picked, I don’t mind waiting for you.” 

“Miss ko na ‘yung kakaltukan mo ako sa ulo o di kaya hahampasin mo ako sa tuwing naasar ka saakin, kapag naiinis ka sakin. I miss your sweet scent.. I miss sniffing your strawberry scented hair.. I miss kissing you..”

“I miss your warmth. I miss being loved by a Baekhyun. I miss you, mahal.. Miss na miss ka na namin ni Jax.”

He missed doing those things to him. Pati na rin ‘yung mga bagay na huli nilang nagawa bago mangyari ‘ _ yon _ .. 

“I miss you so much.. It still hurts..  _ Tangina _ ”he whispered the last word para hindi marinig ni Jax, 

Masakit. 

Sobra pa ring sakit. 

Pakiramdam niya kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat. 

He did everything to forget what happened that night but it won’t work. 

Ginawa niya ang lahat para makalimutan ‘yung tunog ng pagbunggo ng sasakyan ni Baekhyun sa malaking truck, kung paano napalitan ang malambing na boses ng asawa niya ng malakas na busina at pag sira ng mga salamin. 

Ang pag buhos ng ulan kasabay ng pag buhos ng kaniyang mga luha habang papunta sa ospital kung saan sinugod ang asawa niya. Kung paano sinabi ng doktor na “ _ he didn’t make it..” _

He tried to forget how he saw his husband lying on a bed with a cold and pale body. 

“ _ Pauwi na ako, I love you..” _

Those were Baekhyun’s last words. 

Pero ‘yung uwi pala na ‘yon ay sa langit na. Hindi ba sabi nila, pinahiram lang ng Diyos saatin ang buhay na meron tayo ngayon? At binawi na ‘yung sakaniya. 

Chanyeol wiped his tears for another, nakayuko na ito ngayon at yakap yakap ang sarili habang humihikbi. 

If only he stopped him from going to work that day dahil off naman niya talaga ‘yon kaso he had a patient who was in the line. He saved their lives but not his. 

Ang daming ‘what-if’s na nasa isip niya pero hanggang doon na lang ‘yon. That won’t make his loved one come back to life. 

“Love.. ang hirap.”he said. 

“Pinipilit ko na lang bumangon araw araw para sa anak natin.. Pinipilit ko na lang mag patuloy kasi ‘yun ‘yung palagi mong sinasabi diba? Ang pilling mag patuloy.”

“Pero ang hirap mag patuloy kung wala ka na.. Palagi kong sinasabi sayo noon na as long as i have you and you have me, everything will be alright..”he scoffed. 

“But I don’t have you now and everything went downhill,”

“But I’ll still try.. I’ll try to survive everyday for you and Jax. And I hope I make you.. p-proud.” it was just a word but it means so much for him. 

Baekhyun has always been his number one fan, sakaniya ito nakakuha palagi ng lakas noon, his simple “I’m proud of you” will always make him tear up. 

He paused to calm himself. Palagi nalang siyang umiiyak sa tuwing bumibisita ito, still longing for his one and only love. His world. His universe. And now a star too. 

Tumingala siya at tinignan ang lapida, 

“Kung nasaan ka man ngayon, sana masaya ka.. Sana ligtas ka.. Sana nakakapag pahinga ka na nang maayos.. I hope you don’t blame yourself for something that you didn’t have any control. Thank you for always being there for us, guiding us, love. Hindi ka man namin nakikita, alam kong nand’yan ka at mahal na mahal mo kami. Also.. thank you for bringing Jax into this world.. You were right when you said you can’t leave me with nothing.. Because you brought our son to me.. The remembrance of how genuine and real our love was.. “ 

“Mag iingat ka d’yan palagi.. at , oo kami rin. If only we could watch Jax grow together.. That would’ve been nice.”

Chanyeol wiped his tears when he saw Jax was looking at him. He carried him and kissed his cheeks. 

“Jax and I love you so much. Sobra pa sa sobra, always remember that. We miss you.. Hang in there.. Magkikita pa tayo sa future, mahal.. We’ll celebrate our love once again.”he smiled a little. 

“Po.. potty!”saad ni Jax. 

It made Chanyeol laugh a little dahil nap-poops pala ang anak, kaya inayos na niya ang mga bitbit at tumayo, leaving a piece of cake and the bouquet on the gravestone. 

Nang makatayo siya at bigla namang humangin ng malakas which made him stunned. Napapikit ito at niramdam ang hangin.. Hoping that it’s a hug from Baekhyun. Inaalala niya kung paano siya yakapin ng asawa, inaalala niya ang pakiramdam na ‘yon. 

“I love you..”he whispered. 

“Happy tenth anniversary, mahal..” 

He said before going. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kumusta? Medyo naluha rin talaga ako nung tinatype ko siya ewan ko ba kung bakit, ang usapan ko sa sarili ko fluff lang talaga 'to but I really want to improve sa angst/drama genre(?) na mga stories so ayun naidagdag ko rin talaga siya. Hanggang ngayon kasi 'di ako super satisfied sa works ko kapag drama na 'yung part, feel ko 'di pa siya sapat huhu. Anyways, see you po sa susunod!


End file.
